


Speed Trap

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Danny hates traffic duty, but sometimes it has perks.





	Speed Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt from both Azah and Disappearing Alice from a tumblr prompt post. Thanks for the fun prompt!

Danny checked his watch. Two more hours before he could go back to the precinct and two more weeks before he could get off traffic duty and onto something more interesting. He wasn't fond of writing tickets, and none of his colleagues were fond of his bitching about it. 

It didn't help that he was a sucker for everything from sob stories to batted eyelashes and had the lowest ticket-writing tally in the precinct.

A red Mustang zoomed by, lighting up the radar gun at 14 over the limit. Danny flipped on the lights and pulled out, following the car a very short distance before it pulled off onto the shoulder. 

The window was already down when Danny reached the Mustang. The guy was about Danny's age, alone, and ridiculously attractive. "License and registration," Danny said. 

"Yes, sir. Here's my license," the man said. "Hold on, it's a rental, let me--" 

He leaned over so far to reach the glove compartment that Danny got a hint of a very nice backside in a pair of cargo pants. "Here we go," he said, handing it to Danny. "I'm sorry officer, I just picked this car up, and I'm not familiar with it. If I was speeding I had no idea." 

The words were familiar, but the way the guy dropped his voice a little, looking up at Danny through eyelashes too long to be real was less so. "Mr.--" Danny checked the license, "McGarrett, you were doing 14 miles per hour over the posted speed limit." 

McGarrett's eyes widened, showing off eyes that were not entirely the blue written on his driver's license, though Danny couldn't tell in the fading sunlight what other colors there were. 

It would be wrong to pull out his flashlight just to find out, even if he really wanted to know. 

And he really did want to know.

"Look," McGarrett said, "I'm sorry--I really did just rent this car. This is my first break from work in ages. I came out east to see some friends, and then rented the car to drive to New York for the weekend." 

"Going to see more friends?"

McGarrett shook his head. "Just wanted a little adventure before I have to head back. Thought I'd drive north and see what kind of fun I could have."

The thorough up and down look left Danny with little doubt that McGarrett was considering him in the category of fun. 

Danny cleared his throat. "Does your idea of fun include going forty-nine in a thirty-five?" 

"No, sir," McGarrett answered. "I prefer my fun to have less engine and more skin." A little smile played around his lips before he added, "Blue eyes and blonde hair don't hurt, either." 

_Fuck._ Danny really was a sucker. "I'm going to let you off with a warning," he said, handing the license and registration back. "Just do me a favor and don't speed until you hit the state line so it's New York's problem and not ours?"

"Thank you officer," McGarrett said. "Sure I can't buy you a drink as a thank you?" 

And yeah, Danny might not be the quickest on the uptake, but even he could tell there was more than just a drink on offer there. "I'm on duty." But the competitive streak that kept getting him into trouble egged him into adding, "But I get off at eight. I'll even buy you a drink, if you can find me." 

He could swear he felt McGarrett's eyes watching him all the way back to his cruiser.

***

A last-minute speeder going way too fast to be ignored left Danny fifteen minutes late getting back to the precinct from his shift. He then spent fifteen minutes looking up Steven J. McGarrett to no avail, which meant it was going on nine before he left. Fortunately his Friday was actually falling on a Friday, which was rare. He had a whole weekend in front of him to do whatever he wanted. 

He could visit Matt at college. The idea didn't really appeal to him, though--the one time he'd done it, he'd been thoroughly annoyed by Matt's business school friends. He could go into the city and see if he could find some fun. 

Maybe if he got really lucky, he'd run into McGarrett.

And maybe he should just forget all about McGarrett and go have a drink.

***

He went to a bar several miles from the station, hoping to have a quiet drink and some dinner before he went home. The waitress was quick with the drink, so Danny was focused on picking up the bottle when he heard a familiar voice. 

"You're gonna need another one of those, since you owe me a drink."

McGarrett sat down across the small table, grinning as if he'd performed a miracle. Then again. "How did you find me?" Danny asked.

"You said you'd buy me a drink if I could find you. I couldn't pass up a free drink." 

"I thought you were on your way to New York."

"I said I was looking for an adventure." McGarrett gave Danny another one of those up and down looks. "New York doesn't have a monopoly on those."

This was such a bad idea. 

But, then again, Danny had a free weekend. Who was he to complain if a hot guy dropped into his lap? 

"I'll make you a deal," Danny said, deliberately lowering his voice, and getting immediately rewarded by the darkening of McGarrett's eyes. "We go dutch on some food and drinks here, and then you can come back to my apartment and drink as much as you want out of my fridge."

The smile that slowly stretched across McGarrett's face made Danny want to say forget the dinner, but he was hungry. And he was hoping he might need energy for later. "Deal," McGarrett said. "So that just leaves one question."

"What's that?"

"Do you have a first name? Or should I just call you D. Williams?" 

Danny laughed. "It's Danny," he said. 

"Steve." He reached out a hand, and Danny took it, noticing the calluses on Steve's fingers that were similar to Danny's own. The handshake lasted a little longer than was strictly polite, but then Steve sat back and picked up the menu.

"Wait," Danny said, "there's one more question left." 

"You mean other than whether to have the wings or the burger?"

"Yeah. How'd you find me?"

Steve put down the menu, looking so pleased with himself that Danny suspected he wasn't going to like the answer. "I went back to your precinct and waited until you came back, then followed you once you left to come here." 

Danny stared at him for a second. "I'm trying to decide if that's creepy."

Steve shrugged. "You were the one who told me you'd buy me a drink if I could find you," Steve said.

The waitress stopped at their table. She was blonde, blue eyed, and left no one with eyes in any doubt that she filled out what little there was of her uniform very nicely. She also simpered at Steve as she asked for his order. 

Steve barely glanced at her as he placed his order and handed her his menu, his eyes on Danny instead. "What?" Steve said after a moment.

"What what?" 

"You have this look on your face like you're trying to decide if you want to arrest me or...do other interesting things that might also involve handcuffs." 

Danny narrowly avoided choking on his drink. "Just trying to decide if I should take you in for stalking."

"Tell you what," Steve said, leaning in again. "Why don't you sleep on it, and if you decide to arrest me in the morning, you can." 

Yeah, right, as if Danny was going to be arresting this guy after sleeping on him--it. He made a show of considering it, though, as the waitress brought Steve his beer. Steve was watching Danny carefully, though, with nothing more than a distracted nod in the waitress's general direction. 

"Okay," Danny said at last. "It's a deal." 

Steve's smile was nothing but trouble, but Danny couldn't be bothered to worry about it. It was one weekend, after which they'd go their separate ways and never see each other again. 

What was the worst that could happen? 

\--  
END


End file.
